Troy
by Alyx Bradford
Summary: An account of the Fall of Troy, written as a screenplay for a music video. Primarily from the viewpoint of Cassandra. PG-13 for sex and violence. (And other things no good story is without)


_[Authoress's Notes:_

_[Alright, this is essentially a music video written for Blind Guardian's "And Then There Was Silence," and it's about the Fall of __Troy__.  Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics or the music.  Descriptions of the images, transitions, etc, are all my own, however.  I love writing things like this, and this song just called out to me.  It was begging to have imagery written for it.  It's primarily from the viewpoint of Cassandra, because, well.  Essentially, this is my version of the story, so if you've read Virgil or Homer or anyone else, it may not quiet match up._

_[Because ffn hates me, the formatting is not quite what it ought to be in some places, so please forgive that.  I had to get a little creative, and it's no longer in perfect script format, which makes me sad.._

_[I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  ::smile:: ]_

~~*~~

FADE FROM WHITE TO:

EXT:  The city of Troy, late afternoon.  It is in the height of its glory, with tall buildings crafted from marble, an alive and thriving city. 

CUT TO:

INT:  The Temple to Apollo in Troy, dusk.  Apollo, in all his golden glory, leans in to kiss a less-than-thrilled looking fifteen-year-old Cassandra.  When he tries to grope her, she swats at him, and he spits in her mouth.  She pulls away fiercely, but he laughs and grabs her by the shoulder and takes her to the front of the temple, overlooking the city of Troy, which is at first as it seemed in the previous shot.  But the camera shifts to behind Cassandra's head, and from her vantage point it is the middle of the night, and the city is broken and burning.

APOLLO:  _Turn your head and see the fields of flames_

Cassandra screams and starts to fall backwards.

CUT TO:

INT:  The Trojan royal palace, Cassandra's bedroom, sunset.  She, unconscious, is carried in by two of her brothers and laid down on her bed.  The room is mostly decorated in white, but for the scarlet sheets and faintly golden canopy and curtains.  The sunset is coming in a window and reflecting on the white marble walls.  Cassandra's dark hair fans out beneath her, her skin pale as death.

CUT TO:

EXT:  Sparta, a garden, night.  Paris, a wiry man of about twenty, is sneaking along, looking out for anyone who might be following him.  A dainty female hand grabs him from behind.  He whirls around, laughs when he sees Helen, a formidable beauty with perfect golden curls that catch the moonlight.  He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately.

NARRATOR (V.O.): _He carries along  
From a distant place  
He's on his way  
He'll bring decay_

CASSANDRA (overlapping in V.O.): _don't move along  
cause things they will go wrong  
the end is getting closer  
day by day_

CUT TO:__

INT:  Cassandra's bedroom.  She wakes with a start, sitting bolt upright though her mother and sister try to push her back down.

CASSANDRA: _In shades of grey  
We're doomed to face the night  
Light's out of sight_

Hecube and Ilione look extremely alarmed.  Cassandra continues to sit straight up, wide-eyed, staring at nothing.

CUT TO:

EXT:  Northern bank of the sea, outside Troy, day.  Ships from Troy's allies have arrived in the harbor, and the troops are disembarking.  A twenty-three year old Coroebus steps off of one of the ships, his helmet held under his arm, grinning broadly.

CUT TO:

INT:  The palace of Troy, throne room.  Coroebus presents himself to King Priam, going down on one knee after finishing a small introductory speech.  He looks up when Cassandra bursts into the room unannounced.

CUT TO:

EXT:  A courtyard in the city of Troy, near the gates.  It is before a battle, as evidenced by the men laden with weaponry and armor assembling themselves.  Coroebus, a few years older now, is striding towards the front of the masses, when Cassandra catches his wrist.  She hesitates for a moment, then goes up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.  Biting her lower lip, she turns and flees in the other direction.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.): _Since we've reached the point of no return  
We pray for starlight  
We wait for the moon_

Coroebus looks both confused and pleased.  He watches her go, then jerks his helmet on and resumes his duties.__

COROEBUS  (V.O.):  _The sky is empty  
Alone in the unknown  
We're getting nowhere_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The battlefield, a very rainy day.  It is hard to distinguish Achaeans from Trojans.

NARRATOR  (V.O.): _We have been betrayed by the wind and the rain_

CUT TO:

INT:  The dining hall inside the Trojan palace.  Hecube, Cassandra, and the other daughters are sitting in silence.  There are meals in front of them, but no one is eating.

NARRATOR  (V.O., cont'd): _The sacred hall's empty and cold  
The sacrifice made should not be done in vain_

Cassandra stands up so suddenly that she knocks her chair over and bolts from the room.

CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _Revenge will be taken by __Rome___

CUT TO:

EXT:  A street of Troy near the palace, night.  The troops are coming in after a hard day's battle.  Coroebus tears his helmet off, jerkily loosens his armor, and sags against a wall.  Cassandra approaches and lays a hand on his blood-stained cheek.

COROEBUS  (V.O.):  _We live a lie under the dying moon  
Pale faced laughs doom  
Indulges in delight_

CUT TO:

INT:  Cassandra's bedroom.  She is twenty-five now, and looks the worse for wear.  She looks out her window to the main gates.  Just beyond them, the Horse left by the Achaeans stands.  Many men of the city, her father included, are going to inspect it.  Cassandra's eyes go wide and she runs for the door of her room.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.): _It's getting out of hand  
The final curtain will fall_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Just outside the gates of Troy, day.  Many citizens are gathered around the Horse, looking up at it in awe and wonder.  Chief among these, closest to the wooden creature, are Priam, Paris, Hecube, Coroebus, and Helen.  Cassandra bursts through the crowd, shoving others out of her way and shouting to her relatives.

CASSANDRA:  _Hear my voice!_

Many turn to stare at her, but most of these are rolling their eyes or giving her the usual incredulous looks.  Helen jumps back and half-hides behind Paris when she sees the prophetess.  Cassandra turns to face some of the crowd, pleading.

CASSANDRA  (cont'd): _There is no choice!  
_Paris gives a long-suffering sigh and waves his hand.  Two soldiers step forward, each taking Cassandra gently but firmly by an arm.

CASSANDRA  (cont'd): _There's no way out!_

The soldiers start to drag her away from the Horse, but she fights with a greater tenacity than ever, screaming and clawing at them.  She is no longer pleading, but now furious.  Her eyes are intensely focused on Priam, and every volatile movement shakes her dark hair loose of its arrangement until it is mostly falling around her hips.

CASSANDRA  (cont'd): _You'll find out!_

CUT TO:

INT:  The war-room.  Many of the leaders of the war are there, with the noticeable absence of Hector.  It is just days after his funeral.  Among the assembled are Paris, Aeneas, Coroebus, Deiphobus, and Menes.  While most of them are arguing, Coroebus is standing aside looking dismal and annoyed.

(in rapid succession)

PARIS  (sneering): _We don't regret it_

AENEAS:  _So many men have failed_

Aeneas pounds the table in frustration.__

MENES:  _But now he's gone_

Deiphobus rounds on Paris.

DEIPHOBUS:  _Go out and get it_

Aeneas picks up on the idea and steps towards Paris as well.

AENEAS:  _The madman's head it shall be thine_

Paris steps back, holding his hands up.

PARIS:  _We don't regret it  
That someone else dies hidden in disguise_

MENES:  _Go out and get it_

Coroebus bangs his head backwards against the wall in a sign of aggravation with his comrades.  Everyone turns to look at him.  He shrugs.

COROEBUS (thoughtfully):  _Orion's hound shines bright_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The battlefield.  Achilles and Hector are fighting ferociously, a blur of muscle and metal.

CUT TO:

INT:  The palace.  The women of the royal family are standing around talking.  Cassandra screams and falls over in a dead faint, with no warning.  The other women look down at her but make no move to help her.

CUT TO:

EXT:  Outside the walls of Troy, late afternoon.  Achilles is dragging the body of Hector behind his chariot.  The skin is being cut to strips but hardly bleeding any more; it is too choked with dirt and dust.

NARRATOR  (V.O.):  _Don't you think it's time to stop  
The chase around the ring_

CUT TO:

EXT:  A street of Troy.  Coroebus is getting ready to head out to battle.  Cassandra fairly throws herself at him, hard enough to knock him into a nearby wall of a house.  He is pinned to the structure by her frail body, and looks surprised but pleased.

NARRATOR  (V.O., cont'd):  _Just stop running, running  
Round the ring_

She runs a hand through his hair, touching her forehead to his.  For a moment it looks like she might kiss him.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.):  _Don't you know that fate has been  
Decided  
By the gods  
Feel the distance_

Her eyes fly wide suddenly.  She jerks away from him suddenly, shaking her head in fear.

CASSANDRA:  _Distance  
Out of reach_

CUT TO:

EXT:  City of Troy, the morning after the Fall.  The city is smoking, much of it reduced to rubble.  In a few places, fires still burn.  The only motion is that of guards herding prisoners.

CUT TO:

EXT:  The Achaeans' makeshift docks and camp outside Troy.  Cassandra, flanked by a guard, is being led down towards Agamemnon's ship.  She is blank and emotionless.  Her hands are bound in front of her, a length of rope wound about her wrists.

HECTOR  (V.O.):  _Welcome to the end  
Watch your step, Cassandra  
You might fall_

Cassandra turns her head and sees the ghost of her brother, Hector.  She gasps and falters.  Her guard grabs her by the arms and forces her to move along, but she looks over sideways, trying to keep eyes locked with the spirit of her brother.__

CASSANDRA:  _ Find myself in darkest places  
Find myself drifting away_

HECTOR  (overlapping):  _As I've stumbled on the field  
Sister mine  
Death's a certain thing_

Cassandra turns back towards the docks.  She blinks.

CUT TO:

EXT:  Outside the Palace of Mycenae.  Clytemnestra is standing on a purple carpet, ushering Agamemnon and Cassandra towards the palace.  Cassandra is shaking her head vehemently.

CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _And the otherworld  
The otherworld _

CUT TO:

EXT:  The Achaeans' makeshift docks and camp outside Troy.  Cassandra's eyes fly open again, and she looks at Agamemnon, who is approaching, in horror.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.):  _Appears_

CUT TO:__

EXT:  A street of Troy, outside the Temple to Athena, night.  It is during the Sack of Troy.  Fires blaze from nearby buildings.  Cassandra, half-clothed, is on the steps, sobbing hysterically.  Neoptolemus and Coroebus are battling each other, but Coroebus is already wounded and not at his best.

COROEBUS  (V.O.):  _Find myself she dies in vain  
I cannot be freed_

Neoptolemus succeeds in running Coroebus through with his blade.  Cassandra screams wordlessly, reaching for him even though she lacks the strength to stand.  Coroebus hits the ground, causing a cloud of dust to rise around him.  Neoptolemus runs off in search of more prey.

COROEBUS  (V.O., cont'd):  _I'm falling down  
As time runs faster_

Coroebus turns his head and closes his eyes.  Cassandra manages to drag herself over to him and clasp his lifeless body in her arms.

COROEBUS  (V.O., cont'd):  _Moves towards disaster  
The ferryman will wait for you my dear_

FADE TO:

EXT:  The same location, near dawn.  The battle is nearly over.  The fires still burn, but with less rage now.  The area in front of the temple is nearly deserted.  Cassandra is still sobbing over Coroebus's body, weeping like a child.  Agamemnon notices her and approaches.

NARRATOR  (V.O.):  _And then there was silence  
Just a voice from the otherworld_

CUT TO:

INT:  Cassandra's quarters on Agamemnon's ship.  She is huddled in fine red robes, looking utterly miserable.  Tears stream down her face, which is otherwise devoid of emotion.  She shifts slightly, and it is evident she's quite pregnant.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.):  _Like a leaf in an icy world  
Memories will fade_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The ramparts of the walls of Troy, twilight.  Cassandra is walking precariously near the edge, looking out at the Achaean armies.  Her dress is midnight blue, and her hair is completely down.  Images flash as she walks, interposing themselves over the primary scene: soldiers locked in combat, buildings on fire, women crying.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.):  _Misty tales and poems lost  
All the bliss and beauty  
Will be gone_

Coroebus approaches.  He is, for once, not in battle armor, but rather a plain-looking tunic and belt.  She turns to him, and it is evident that there are tears coursing down her cheeks.

CASSANDRA  (V.O., cont'd):  _Will my weary soul find release for a while?_

_At the moment of Death I will smile_

Coroebus cradles her face with one hand, wiping the water from her cheeks with his thumb.  Cassandra blinks, then throws her arms around his neck and starts sobbing into his shoulder.

NARRATOR  (V.O.):  _It's the triumph of shame and disease – Iliad_

CUT TO:

INT:  A room in the Trojan Royal Palace.  Dim sunlight is streaming through a western window.  Coroebus and Cassandra are arguing about something.  Her hair is disheveled, and she is gesticulating wildly.  Coroebus has an exasperated expression on his face.

COROEBUS  (V.O.):  _Raise my hands and praise the day_

Fed up with the conversation, Coroebus takes Cassandra's face in his hands and draws him to her, giving her a powerful, passionate kiss.  She melts into him, looping her arms around his neck.

COROEBUS  (V.O., cont'd):  _Break the spell, show me the way_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Troy as it burns during the Fall.  The looting and pillaging is in full swing, as Achaeans lay waste to the city.  Barely noticeable in the background, Aeneas is slipping away under cover of darkness, leading his father and his son.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.):  _In decay  
The flame of __Troy__ will shine bright_

CUT TO:

INT:  Hecube's chambers, the royal palace.  She is some years younger, cradling a newborn boy in her arms.  The baby is waving his little fists innocently.  Hecube and her handmaidens are all fussing and cooing over him.

NARRATOR  (V.O.):  _The newborn child would carry ruin to the hall_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Mount Ida.  Priam instructs his servants to leave the infant Paris on the mountainside, which they do unceremoniously.  It is a barren landscape at this time, the dead of winter.

NARRATOR (V.O., cont'd):  _The newborn's death will be a blessing to us all_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The garden in Sparta.  As Paris ushers Helen off, the image of the goddess Aphrodite, even more shimmering and perfect than Helen, appears in his wake.  She is smiling proudly, tossing a golden apple lazily in one hand.

NARRATOR  (V.O., cont'd):  _Good choice?  
Bad choice?_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Mt Ida.  It is a sunny, beautiful day.  The hill they are on is green and grassy.  There is a flock of sheep in the background, and the scene would be entirely pastoral except for the presence of four deities:  Zeus, paternalistic and white-bearded; Hera, dark-haired, pale, and maternally lovely; Athena, in full battle armor, complete with shield, spear, and aegis; and Aphrodite, goldenly beautiful and in a pink silk gown.  The shepherd Paris, lovely in that femme-boy sort of way, has just given the golden apple to Aphrodite.  She is squealing and flings her arms around his neck happily.

NARRATOR (V.O., cont'd):  _Out of three  
You've chosen misery_

The shot pans over to Athena and Hera, who have their heads bent in conference.  Their eyes are shooting daggers over at Paris, with murderous expressions on their faces.  Zeus does not seem to notice, and claps Paris on the back, congratulating him on his decision-making skills.

NARRATOR  (V.O., cont'd):  _Power and wisdom you deny_

CASSANDRA  (V.O., whispered):  _(Bad choice, Bad choice)_

CUT TO:

INT:  The royal palace of Sparta.  King Menelaus receives the news that his wife has fled with Paris.  He punches a wall, putting a small hole in it, then turns to a nearby page and points a finger, ordering him to start writing.

MENELAUS:  _War is the only answer  
When love will conquer fear_

The page dutifully copies this down onto parchment.  
FADE TO:__

EXT:  The docks outside Troy, early morning.  Paris is assisting Helen off of the ship.  She steps daintily off the plank and onto the soft sand, beaming up at Paris.

NARRATOR  (V.O.):  _So the judgment's been made  
To the fairest the graceful says_

CUT TO:

INT:  Cassandra's bedroom in the Trojan royal palace.  The sunrise is streaking in her windows.  Cassandra's bed, however, is empty.  She is at a window, watching as Paris's ship makes its landing.  Tears are pouring down her cheeks.

CASSANDRA:  _Badly he fails_.

CUT TO:

EXT:  The courtyard just inside the palace gates.  Paris and Helen are being welcomed by the Trojan royal family, Priam, Hecube, and Hector primary among them.  The men are shaking hands, the women are cooing over Helen.  All of a sudden, Cassandra bursts through the crowd and grabs her father by the robes.  She is still in her night shift, with her hair completely down, looking entirely the part of the wide-eyed madwoman.  Many take a step back; some are looking at her in fear, others with pity.

NARRATOR (overlapping Cassandra's first words): _Warning!_

CASSANDRA  (V.O., overlapping the words in the actual scene):  _Fear the heat of passion, father king_

Cassandra shakes her father as much as girl her size can.  She points accusingly at Paris and Helen, shrieking.  Helen shrinks back, hiding behind Paris, obviously terrified.  Paris looks more smug than anything else.__

CASSANDRA:  _Don't let him in,_

_don't__ let her in_

Priam pushes Cassandra off of him, towards the stronger of her brothers.__

CASSANDRA  (V.O., overlapping herself as above):  _Desire, lust, obsession -  
Death - they'll bring_

Cassandra fights against Antiphus, who is trying to restrain her and drag her back to the palace.__

CASSANDRA:  _We can't get out once they are in_

Cassandra breaks away from Antiphus and throws herself at Helen.  She tears Helen's golden veil from her head and pulls her hair.  Helen screams and bursts into tears.

NARRATOR (V.O.):  _She's like the sunrise  
Outshines the moon at night_

Antiphus, Polites, and Paris all try to restrain Cassandra.  She fights with almost inhuman strength, managing to scratch Helen across the face before she's dragged away, shouting and screaming.

NARRATOR (V.O., cont'd):  _Precious like starlight  
She'll bring in a murderous prize_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Agamemnon's flagship, day.  The fleet is coming into view of Troy.  The city stands in the distance, shining with marble, like a beacon.  Agamemnon himself is pacing back and forth, shooting impatient glances at the shore.

NARRATOR  (V.O., cont'd):  _In darkness grows the seed of man's defeat_

The shot pulls back and shows the entirety of the Achaean fleet.

ZOOM TO:

EXT:  Menelaus' flagship.  He is leaning against the mast, with a brooding expression upon his face.

NARRATOR  (V.O.):  _Jealousy!_

CASSANDRA  (V.O.):  _I can clearly see the end now!_

CUT TO:__

EXT:  The ramparts on the walls of Troy, overlooking the Grecian camp.  Cassandra is walking on the very edge, balancing precariously.  Coroebus comes tearing up from the side and grabs her by the waist, dragging her back to safety.  She starts screaming at him.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.):  _I can clearly see the end now!_

_I can clearly see the end now!_

CUT TO:__

INT:  The palace on Mt Olympus.  Zeus is sitting in his throne, looking bored.  Apollo is standing in front of a viewing-pool, arms folded across his chest, looking somewhat amused.  The camera shifts and we see flashes of the former scene when Cassandra attacks Helen.  Apollo is chuckling gleefully.

CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _The thread of life is spun  
The coin's been placed below my tongue_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Battlefield outside the walls of Troy, day.  The Trojan army is marching towards the Achaean army, two masses of metal-encased bodies striding towards each other with resolve.  They march in time with the cadence of the music, giving a sense of urgency to the scene.

TROJAN ARMY:  _Never give up  
Never give in_

CUT TO:

INT:  The Trojan palace, day.  Coroebus is introduced to Hector and Aeneas, each of whom shake hands with him and clap him on the back heartily.

HECTOR AND AENEAS:  _Be on our side  
So we can win_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The battlefield.  Hector, Aeneas, and Coroebus are all fighting in close proximity.  Achaeans and Trojans are both falling with alarming speed, but the three Princes are never so much as scratched.  Swords and shields clash in time with the music.

TROJAN ARMY  (V.O.):  _Never give up  
Never give in  
Be on our side_

CUT TO:

INT:  The Trojan banquet hall.  Cassandra has stood and is pointing down the hall at her father.  She has the prophecy-look on her face, eyes void and expressionless.  Her voice is deep and eerie.  Those sitting at the table look mostly alarmed.  A few, Paris and his cronies chief among them, sneer at her.  Cassandra takes no notice of anyone in the room.

CASSANDRA:  _Old moon's time is soon to come_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Trojan battlefield.  Again, the sounds of battle keep time with the music.

TROJAN ARMY  (V.O.):  _Nowhere to run  
Nowhere to hide_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Troy, as the city burns.  Aeneas, Coroebus, and Leonitus are gathered in a dark corner.  All three look harried and somewhat the worse for wear, sweating and bleeding in a few places.  But they exchange nods and meaningful looks, and each dashes off in a separate direction, charging blindly into the darkness.

TROJAN ARMY  (V.O., cont'd):  _Nothing to lose  
Like one we'll stand_

CUT TO:

INT:  The hallway outside Cassandra's room, night.  Cassandra is leaning against the doorframe.  Coroebus begins to move away, but she reaches out and catches his wrist.  There is a look of desperation on her face, pleading and beautiful.  Coroebus hesitates for a fraction of a second, then pulls her into a deep kiss.

COROEBUS (V.O.):  _We'll face the storm  
Created by a man_

CUT TO:

EXT:  A view of the skyline of Troy, as seen from the shore.  The city fairly glows in the afternoon sunlight, a shining example of a powerful ancient metropolis.

TROJANS  (V.O.):  _Troy__!_

CUT TO:__

EXT:  The battlements.  Priam and a few of his sons, notably Hector and Menes, are standing on the battlements, looking out at the Achaean camp.

TROJANS  (V.O., cont'd):  _Troy__!_

CUT TO:__

EXT:  Outside the gates of the city, on the morning the Horse is left.  Everyone is staring up at it in stunned silence.

TROJANS  (V.O., cont'd):  _Troy__!_

CUT TO:__

EXT:  The city days after the fall, completely left in ruins.  Even the smoke has drifted away, leaving nothing but rubble in its wake.

TROJANS  (V.O., cont'd):  _Troy__!_

CUT TO:

INT:  The Temple to Athena.  The blackness of night filtering through into the temple is broken by the intermittent blaze that rages throughout the city.  Cassandra is clinging to the altar, weeping and praying.  Ajax the Lesser storms in, sword in hand, and grins sickeningly when he sees Cassandra.  She whirls around, horrified.  He approaches more quickly than she can run, and pins her to the altar with the sheer weight of his body.

AJAX:  _And as the lion slaughters man  
I am the wolf and you're the lamb_

CUT TO:

INT:  A hall in the Trojan palace.  Hecube, Andromache, Polyxena, Ilione, Laodice, and several other women are gathered.  They are all half-dressed, most of them weeping profusely.  A few, Andromache and Laodice most notably, are in complete hysterics.  Hecube is trying to keep control of them, but failing miserably.

NARRATOR (V.O.):   _Hallowed __Troy__ shall fall  
Round the walls_

Cassandra tears around a corner.  She sees the panic, and quite calmly grabs little Laodice by the wrist and drags her down the hall.  The others follow.

CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _Faith is shattered bodies fall_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The streets of Troy.  With panic all around, Helen is running for her life.  She has a dirty shawl over her head, and is keeping herself hunched over, hoping not to be recognized.  However, she runs straight into a large male figure.

NARRATOR (V.O.):  _Nowhere to run_

_Nowhere to hide_

She looks up into the eyes of her own husband, Menelaus, and drops the shawl in surprise.

NARRATOR (V.O., cont'd):  _Nothing to lose_

CUT TO:

INT:  The Trojan banquet hall, during the funeral feast for Hector.  The hall and tables are draped in black.  Most of the women are noticeably absent.  The men are all unusually somber.  Priam sits at the head of the table, looking nothing short of morbidly depressed.  Of the few women present are Helen and Cassandra.  Helen is toying with her dress, as though deciding black is not a good color on her.  Cassandra is sitting still as death.  Aeneas, Menes, and Leonitus are having a muted discussion in the corner.  Coroebus is standing aside, watching Cassandra.

TROJAN MEN  (V.O.):  _Like one we'll stand  
It's all for one and  
One for_

Cassandra stands up suddenly, her eyes gone wild again.  Her voice comes in, clear and strong, over the eerily still scene.__

TROJAN MEN (V.O.) AND CASSANDRA:  _All_

CASSANDRA:  _We live for will be wiped out_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The improvised Achaean docks, early morning.  All the boats are gone.  The water is crystal-clear, and the sky is a fierce blue without a trace of a cloud in it.  The odd scene reflects the sudden quiet, lullaby-like quality of the song.

CUT TO:

EXT:  The Achaean camp.  It is entirely deserted.  A stiff breeze makes one of the canvas tent flaps flutter open.  Tools, dining ware, forges, all lie as though their owners suddenly vanished.  Nowhere are there any traces of weapons or armor.

CUT TO:

EXT:  The ramparts of the walls of Troy.  Priam steps out.  The breeze catches his cloak and makes it flutter, deep purple contrasted against the frighteningly blue sky.

PRIAM:  _I feel that something's wrong_

NARRATOR (V.O., overlapping):  _Surprise, surprise they're gone_

The camera pans, and we see the Horse in its entire splendor.  It is an enormous creation, taller than the walls of Troy themselves.  It is more than twice as wide as the main gates that lead into the city.  It is broad-chested and even has wooden armor stylized on it.  This is no piecemeal statue slapped together quickly; this is a work of art which took much time and preparation to create.

NARRATOR (V.O., cont'd):  _Full moon your time goes by_

Cassandra appears on the ramparts behind him.  She does not say a word, but looks ready to faint.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.):  _And new moon still kept out of sight_

She blinks.__

CUT TO:

INT:  The palace at Mycenae.  Agamemnon's bloody body lies on the floor, spilling crimson juices onto the finely polished tiles.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.):  _We live – we die_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The ramparts.  Cassandra's eyes open, now filled with tears.

CUT TO:

INT:  The hallway outside Cassandra's bedroom.  Still locked in an embrace with Coroebus, she starts to pull him into her room.  He obliges her without any hesitation, reaching behind him to draw the curtain closed.

CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _Misty tales and poems lost  
All the bliss and beauty_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The Achaean docks outside Troy.  Cassandra is presented to Agamemnon.  He takes her chin in his hand, giving her an appraising look.  Her eyes are too deadened for emotion.

CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _Will be gone_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Cassandra's balcony.  The Achaean camp is visible to the far left, but she is not looking at it.  Instead, she is facing the mountains, watching the sun set far away in the distance.  It is a beautiful and picturesque scene, with the mountains and sky both blending to a dusky purple color.  Coroebus is standing behind her, gazing longingly.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.):  _Will my weary soul find release for a while?  
At the moment of Death I will smile_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The battlefield.  Achilles runs Hector through.  The Trojan prince looks positively astonished for a moment before his face twists in pain.  Achilles withdraws his sword, and Hector falls to the ground in a cloud of dust.

NARRATOR (V.O.):  _It's the triumph of shame and disease – Iliad_

CUT TO:

INT:  Cassandra's bedroom.  Cassandra and Coroebus are in the middle of sex, and both seem to be enjoying it immensely.  Coroebus's dark hair is falling in his face, dampened by sweat.  Cassandra's fingernails are digging into his back ever so slightly.  Their bodies match each other perfectly, moving with an exact and ancient rhythm.  As the scene ends, Cassandra throws her head back in ecstasy, letting out an impassioned cry.

COROEBUS AND CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _Raise my hands and praise the day  
Break the spell show me the way_

CUT TO:

INT:  Cassandra's bedroom, the next morning.  Coroebus is dressing.  Cassandra is on her bed, tears in her eyes but not falling.  Coroebus turns back to her, taking her chin in his hand, and kisses her softly.  She lets him go reluctantly, and her eyes do not leave him as he exits her room.

CASSANDRA  (V.O.):  _In decay  
The flame of __Troy__ will shine bright_

CUT TO:__

EXT:  The ramparts.  Cassandra is standing on the wall at dawn.  Her long dark hair is loose, and she is dressed in a simple white shift.  Her hands are pressed over her ears, and her eyes are squeezed shut, as though she were a child about to throw a tantrum.  Superimposed over her image is a montage of scenes, all coming very rapidly after each other.  Most are hard to distinguish clearly from each other.  Many are stolen images from the previous portions of the song.  Others are new, or slightly different.  These play out overtop of Cassandra as the camera moves 360 degrees around her in repetition, during the long musical interlude.  Among the clips: Hector's death, Aphrodite winning the apple, Paris at Helen's window, Priam abandoning Paris, Coroebus saving Leonitus's life, Cassandra throwing herself at Helen, Agamemnon boarding his ship with the fleet of 100 in the background, Paris's lucky kill of Achilles, Hera and Zeus having a spat, Odysseus turning his plough away from his infant son, Hecube in childbirth, the death of Patrocles, Creusa coughing as she tries to escape a fire, Neoptolemus killing Priam, Paris fucking Helen, Cassandra crying over Coroebus's body, Cassandra spitting on Paris as they pass in a hallway, the Achaean fleet as it approaches the Trojan shore, Menelaus punching a wall, Andromache weeping and pleading at Hector's feet, the Achaeans spilling out of the Horse, the city ablaze.  Interspersed with these are a great many generic battle scenes, nameless Achaeans and Trojans fighting to their many deaths.  Also are shots from the small towns around Troy, such as the one that Bryseis came from, as the Achaeans fight their scant forces and loot the towns.  All the scenes overlap each other, fading in and out over the shot of Cassandra.  
CUT TO:

INT:  Cassandra's bedroom, the night before the Fall.  She is sitting awake, at her window, watching the silent, still form of the giant Horse.  Only a few lights blaze in the city, candles in a few windows.  Other than that, the night is calm.

NARRATOR  (V.O.):  _Roam in darkness_

_Roam in darkness_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The streets of Troy.  The troops are heading out for a day of battle.  Cassandra is inexplicably walking at Hector's side.  He is trying to make polite conversation, but is obviously unnerved by his sister's inexorable, silent presence.  He stops to bid her farewell before going out the gate, and notices there are tears streaming down her cheeks.

NARRATOR  (V.O., cont'd):  _Roam in darkness_

_Roam in darkness_

CASSANDRA  (V.O., overlapping):  _Spread the vision  
CUT TO:___

EXT:  By the Horse, day.  The mangled bodies of Laocoon and his two sons lie on the sand.  The onlookers are astonished and speechless.  Cassandra is the only one to have anything to say.  Her face is emotionless, but the words come out strong and true.

NARRATOR  (V.O., cont'd):  _Roam in darkness_

_Roam in darkness_

CASSANDRA (overlapping):  _We will be lost if you truly believe_

CUT TO:__

INT:  The palace of Troy, after Helen's arrival.  Paris and Helen pass by the assembled family.  Cassandra is still being restrained by Antiphus and Polites, but she is not fighting any longer.  She watches Helen as they pass with a look of horror on her face.  She screams.

CASSANDRA:  _Troy__ in Darkness_

Cassandra slumps over in a faint, supported by a bewildered Antiphus and Polites.

CUT TO:

INT:  Hecube's chambers.  She is there with Cassandra, Andromache, and Ilion.  Cassandra is having a fit, pointing out the window to where the Horse stands in the distance.  She is sobbing hysterically, and whenever her mother or sisters try to embrace and comfort her, she slaps at them to keep them away.  Nonetheless, they are doing all they can to calm her down.

CASSANDRA:  _There's a cold emptiness in our  
hearts_

HECUBE (overlapping):  _They've gone away  
And won't come back_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The outermost walls of Troy, twilight.  Workers have taken down the enormous gates and are removing the stones from the walls.  A small guard team is standing around the Horse, decked out in full armor.

NARRATOR  (V.O.):  _They'll tear down the wall to bring it in  
They'll truly believe in the lie_

CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _Lie! Lie!_

CUT TO:__

EXT:  The streets of Troy, evening.  As the sun fades away, a bonfire has been lit, near to where the Horse now stands.

CASSANDRA  (V.O., cont'd):  _With blossoms they'll welcome the  
Old foe_

CUT TO:

EXT:  In front of the palace, the same evening.  Cassandra is standing firmly in the middle of the palace gates, eyes closed, rubbing her temples furiously.  On her right is the scene as it is in the present – servants are preparing for a great feast, a banquet to celebrate the end of the war.  The walls of the palace are dripping with banners and garlands, and the assorted members of the royal family are prancing about gaily.  On her left, however, is a vastly different scene.  The banners are ripped and burning.  It is dark, the scene illuminated only by the glow of fires offscreen.  A woman has sunk to the ground, crying frantically.  The shadows of two men fighting play against the wall.  A servant runs by, fleeing a pursuer.

CASSANDRA  (V.O., cont'd):  _The vision's so clear  
When day and dream unite  
The end is near_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The docks outside the city.  Agamemnon approaches Cassandra, his new prize.  She raises her shackled hands, pointing imperiously at him.  Her eyes are void and wide, the sign of the prophecy upon her.

CASSANDRA:  _You better be prepared_

Agamemnon does not look fazed.

CUT TO:

EXT:  The bonfire, night.  Royals and commoners are all celebrating together.  Many people are dancing around the fire, while a haphazard band of palace bards and wandering minstrels play in an impromptu band.  Others are sitting on benches, overturned troughs, haystacks, and anything else sturdy enough to accommodate a human body, passing drinks, eating legs of lamb and fowl, and laughing.  Everyone seems to be having a great time.

TROJANS  (V.O.):  _ The nightmare shall be over now  
There's nothing more to fear_

Except Cassandra.  She has been forced to a seat between Hecube and Andromache, each of whom, though still in mourning, are enjoying the revels.  At a distance, Cassandra merely looks sullen; up close, it is apparent she is on the verge of tears.  Laodice bounces forward and grabs Cassandra by the hands, dragging her up and trying to get her to dance.

TROJANS (V.O.) and LAODICE:  _Come join in our singing  
And dance with us now_

Cassandra struggles against her, planting her feet and becoming very hard to move.  When it becomes apparent that Cassandra is not going to dance, Laodice looks around mischievously.  She sees Coroebus and pushes Cassandra towards him.

TROJANS (V.O.) and LAODICE:  _The nightmare shall be over now_

Cassandra stumbles into Coroebus's arms.  He takes her face in his hands, grinning broadly.

TROJANS (V.O.) and COROEBUS:  _There's nothing more to fear_

Cassandra breaks free of him and collapses to the ground.  The tears she has been holding back come flowing out.  Coroebus drops to his knees and tries to comfort her.

TROJANS (V.O.):  _The war it is over forevermore_

CUT TO:

INT:   A room in the palace of Troy.  Paris and Aeneas are squabbling.  Menes is sitting at table, looking bored.  Aeneas is jabbing his finger at a map, Paris is shaking his head.

CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _No hope  
The blind leads the blind_

CUT TO:

INT:  The main hall of the palace.  Hector's shrouded body is brought in by pallbearers.  Though none of his body is visible, it is obviously Hector, as evidenced by Andromache's heart-wrenching cry as she falls to her knees.  She swoons and falls all the way to the marble floor.  Hecube is holding a hand to her mouth, trying not to show that she's crying.  The men are as stoic as they can be.  Cassandra is staring in mournful silence.

CASSANDRA (V.O., cont'd):  _Carry on  
Though future's denied_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The Horse, the middle of the night.  The trap door opens, and Odysseus slides out on a rope.  He hits the ground, looks around, then looks up and motions towards himself.  More Achaeans follow his lead.

NARRATOR (V.O.):  _Mare or stallion  
There's far more inside_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The battlefield.  Coroebus and Leonitus are fighting back-to-back to protect themselves.  Nearby, Aeneas and Menes are doing the same thing.

TROJANS (V.O.):  _We are in at the kill  
We'll cheerfully die_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The docks outside Troy.  Cassandra is about to step onto Agamemnon's ship.  She turns and takes one final look at the ruins of her city.  By now, there are no tears in her eyes; they are simply lost and vacant pools of grey.

CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _Misty tales and poems lost_

CUT TO:

INT:  Cassandra's room on Agamemnon's ship.  The door swings open and Agamemnon steps through.  As he comes close to the bed, Cassandra looks up at him with an expression that is pure venom.  He actually starts back slightly when he meets her hate-filled eyes.

CASSANDRA (V.O., cont'd):  _All the bliss and beauty  
Will be gone_

CUT TO:

INT:  Cassandra's bedroom, early morning.  Coroebus and Cassandra are in bed, but Coroebus sleeps soundly while Cassandra is awake.  She is stroking his hair, staring up at the ceiling.

CASSANDRA (V.O., cont'd):  _Will my weary soul find release for a while?_

CUT TO:

INT:  The palace of Mycenae.  Cassandra is standing over the dead and bleeding body of Agamemnon.  She looks up at Clytemnestra, who is holding an ax.  Clytemnestra's expression is one of manic vengeance, while Cassandra's face is blank and passionless.

CASSANDRA (V.O., cont'd):  _At the moment of death I will smile_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The walls of Troy.  Neoptolemus grabs Astyanax from a sobbing Andromache, dangling him by one leg.  A leering grin is plastered across his face as he toys with the infant, then tosses the boy over the side of the wall.  Andromache shrieks and lunges at him, but is quickly restrained by Achaean soldiers.

NARRATOR (V.O.):  _It's the triumph of shame and disease – Iliad_

CUT TO:

INT:  The palace of Troy, night.  As the Sack has begun, everyone in the palace is in a state of panic.  As people push through the hallways, Coroebus manages to find Cassandra.  He points down a narrow passageway, and she nods in understanding.  He kisses her, hard but quickly, and then fairly shoves her down the hall.

COROEBUS (V.O.):  _Raise my hands and praise the day  
Break the spell show me the way_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The shores of Latium.  Aeneas is walking inexorably towards a small village, a collection of huts up on a hill.

NARRATOR (V.O.):  _In decay  
The flame of __Troy__ will shine bright_

CUT TO:__

INT:  A burning building.  Creusa, wife of Aeneas, is stumbling through a room, though part of the ceiling has collapsed and is blocking her path.  She falls, coughing, as the fire rages around her.

NARRATOR (V.O., cont'd):  _Its holy light shines on_

CUT TO:

INT:  The main hall, after a young Cassandra has just fainted following Helen's entrance.  A few women, her mother included, swarm over and start fanning her, wondering what's wrong.  Paris turns around enough to sneer at her.  Helen looks back and simpers.  Andromache raises her head and glares at Helen, who shrugs innocently.

CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _So the judgment's been made  
We're condemned though the trial's  
Far ahead_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Skyline of the city of Troy.  A storm is passing through, and an enormous lightening bolt parts the sky, accompanied by a terrific crash of thunder.

NARRATOR (V.O.):  _The crack of doom_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Outside the city of Troy.  A younger Paris, fresh from the Judgment, is hiking back towards the city.  He looks rough and rustic, a lad from the country, complete with a bundle of rags tied to a stick.

CASSANDRA (V.O.):  _Father  
Your handsome son is heading home_

CUT TO:

EXT:  Outside the city of Mycenae.  Iphegenia, decked out as though for her wedding, is about to be sacrificed.  She is weeping profusely as a sharpened blade is handed to Agamemnon.  Clytemnestra is beyond tears, but is staring at Agamemnon with almost unbelievable malice.

NARRATOR (V.O.):  _Still the wind blows  
Calm and silent  
Carries news from a distant shore_

CASSANDRA (V.O., overlapping):  _(Heading home!)_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The docks outside Ithaca.  Odysseus is getting ready to board his ship.  Penelope is standing on the docks, with tears in her eyes, but she is bravely trying not to cry.  She is holding the infant Telemachus in her arms.  Odysseus kisses them both goodbye before heading towards the ship.

NARRATOR (V.O., cont'd):  _Still the wind blows  
Calm and silent  
Carries news from a distant shore_

CASSANDRA (V.O., overlapping):  _(Heading home!)_

CUT TO:

EXT:  The ramparts of Troy.  It is a foggy and misty day, and the shore is barely visible in the distance.  Cassandra is standing on the parapet, wrapped in a dark shawl, staring out at the horizon.  All of a sudden, the fog begins to lift, and the sails of the Achaean ships become visible.

NARRATOR (V.O.,cont'd):  _Still the wind blows  
Calm and silent  
Carries news from a distant shore_

CASSANDRA (V.O., overlapping):  _(Heading home!)  
CUT TO:___

INT:  Cassandra's bedroom.  The Horse is visible out of one of her windows.  She is sitting on her bed, crying softly, rubbing her temples and rocking back and forth.

CASSANDRA (V.O., cont'd):  _Out of mind  
Can't get it  
Can't get it out of my head_

CUT TO:__

EXT:  The street outside the Trojan palace.  Two men are carrying the young and unconscious Cassandra inside.  Priam is standing by the door, looking nervous.  Hecube is biting her knuckle, nearly in tears.

CASSANDRA (V.O., cont'd):  _Out of mind  
Can't get it  
Can't get it out of my head_

CUT TO:__

EXT:  The battlefield.  Hector's death, again, replayed slower.  He falls to the ground, face into the dirt, causing a cloud of dust to rise.  Achilles steps back, looking immensely proud of himself.

CASSANDRA (V.O., cont'd):  _Sorrow and defeat_

CUT TO:__

EXT:  The city as it falls, night.  Coroebus's death.  He falls first to his knees, and only then does Neoptolemus jerk the blade out of his torso.  As Neoptolemus retreats, Cassandra flies to Coroebus's side.

CASSANDRA (V.O., cont'd):  _Sorrow and defeat_

Coroebus's mouth opens and closes a few times as he tries to say something.  Cassandra cradles his head and smoothes his hair, trying to soothe him, though she is fighting back wails of anguish.  When his eyes flutter closed, she eases him to the ground and fairly collapses on top of him, sobs wracking her slender body.__

CUT TO:

INT:  The palace at Mycenae.  Cassandra and Clytemnestra are both standing by Agamemnon's lifeless form.  Cassandra regards Clytemnestra almost coolly.  The queen circles Cassandra, moving around towards her back, and the younger woman closes her eyes.  The camera closes in on her face, so Clytemnestra is not seen striking the killing blow.  Cassandra's body crumples to the floor, falling away from Agamemnon's.  As the wound was to her back, Cassandra looks as beautiful in death as in life, and one might think she were sleeping but for the pool of crimson blood spilling out from beneath her, spreading across the marble.

CUT TO:

EXT:  The skyline of Troy, sunset.  The city is whole and beautiful, shining with marble.

CUT TO:

EXT:  The skyline of Troy, dawn.  It is a city in ruins, smoldering and fallen.  Smoke rises from the decrepit buildings.

CUT TO:

EXT:  The ruins of Troy, day.  It is some thousands of years later, and all that is left are piles of stone and grassy knolls.

CUT TO:

EXT:  Just outside the Temple to Apollo.  Again, the city is seen from Cassandra's vantage point, fallen and burning.  Over the last few bars of the song, Cassandra finishes screaming, and then her eyes roll back into her head and she faints backwards, falling in slow-motion.  Apollo laughs and disappears.  The final shot is that of Cassandra's slight form crumpled on the marble, her dark hair fanned out beneath her.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
